Is this Love?
by tombraidergirl
Summary: Meine Version des zeiten Tournaments. Jun&Kazuya mit Hindernissen. Weitere Charas: Michelle, Nina, Lee...
1. Ankunft am Hotel

**Kapitel 1**

Das Taxi hielt von einem riesigen Fünf-Sterne-Hotel. Jun blickte fasziniert, aber auch ein wenig eingeschüchtert aus dem Fenster des Wagens. Das war es also, das Hotel, in dem sie die nächsten vier Wochen verbringen würde. Das Hotel, in dem fast alle Tournierteilnehmer wohnen würden.

Jun stieg aus dem Wagen und bewunderte weiter die Fassade und den Vorplatz des Luxushotels. Das Hotel war Eigentum der Mishima Corporation, jener Firma, die das Tournament veranstaltete und außerdem im Verdacht stand, geheime Versuche an illegal importierten Tieren durchzuführen. Und genau aus diesem Grund war Jun jetzt hier, um herauszufinden, ob der Verdacht gerechtfertigt war. Ihre Teilnahme am Tournament war nur ein Vorwand, um verdeckt ermitteln zu können.

Mittlerweile war der Fahrer ausgestiegen und half Jun mit ihren Koffern. Kurz nachdem alle Koffer und Taschen aus dem Kofferraum des Taxis genommen waren, erschien auch schon ein Page des Hotels und übernahm das Gepäck.

Jun ließ ihren Blick noch einmal über den Vorplatz des Hotels gleiten, wobei ihr eine bestimmt 10 Meter lange schwarze Limousine ins Auge fiel. Auf der Seitentür war ein großes verziertes M in lateinischer Schrift und daneben in Kanji der Name Mishima. Jun konnte nur den Kopf schütteln; sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie jemand so ein großes Transportmittel bräuchte. Sie wandte sich zurück zu dem Pagen und folgte ihm zur Rezeption.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte eine junge hübsche Japanerin, die Jun dort begrüßte.

"Mein Name ist Kazama Jun. Ich nehme am 'King of Iron Fist' teil", sagte sie.

Die junge Frau tippte schnell auf der Tastatur des Computerterminals, las dann einige Sekunden in Stille und wandte sich dann wieder Jun zu.

"Miss Kazama, wir haben Zimmer 512 für sie reserviert."

Sie überreichte Jun eine Zimmerkarte.

"Nehmen Sie einen der Aufzüge am Ende der Halle. Ihr Zimmer ist auf der fünften Etage, im rechten Flügel. Sie benötigen diese Karte sowohl für Ihr Zimmer, als auch für den Aufzug. Ziehen Sie die Karte einfach durch den Kartenleser im Lift und er fährt automatisch auf die gewünschte Etage. Ihr Gepäck wird auf Ihr Zimmer gebracht. Angenehmen Aufenthalt."

Jun verbeugte sich und machte sich dann auf, in Richtung der Aufzüge. Unterwegs kam sie an einer Gruppe von Leuten, des Aussehens nach ebenfalls Tournament Teilnehmer, vorbei, die sich auf amerikanisch unterhielten. Juns Blick fiel dabei vor allem auf einen großen, blonden Mann in einer roten Lederjacke. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich etwas fehl am Platz. Obwohl sie in Tokyo war, schien es, als würden plötzlich alle eine andere Sprache sprechen. Und obwohl Jun mit ihren 1.70m schon recht groß war, fühlte sie sich plötzlich furchtbar klein.

Sie eilte weiter und zum Aufzug, ohne darauf zu achten, ob vielleicht noch andere Leute dorthin unterwegs waren. Und schon war es passiert. Mit voller Wucht prallte Jun in einen Mann mit langen dunklen Haaren. Dieser hatte zuerst einen sehr ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Als er allerdings Jun erblickte, hellte sich seine Mine auf und er lächelte.

Jun war erst etwas erschrocken, aber die Tatsache, dass ihr Gegenüber kaum größer war und noch dazu lächelte, beruhigte sie ein wenig. Sie entschuldigte sich rasch.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich bin heute scheinbar mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden."

"Alles halb so wild", entgegnete der Mann. "Aber wo wir uns schon so nahe gekommen sind, sollte ich mich wohl vorstellen. Mein Name ist Lei Wulong."

"Kazama Jun", entgegnete sie. "Sie sind nicht von hier, oder? Oh Verzeihung, das war jetzt unhöflich von mir."

"Nein, nein. Sie haben Recht. Ich bin aus Hong Kong und ich gebe zu, mein Japanisch ist nicht sonderlich gut", sagte er grinsend.

"Sind sie auch wegen des Tournaments hier?" fragte Jun dann.

"Ja, aber wieso _auch_? Sagen Sie nicht, dass solch ein zartes Geschöpf, wie sie…"

"Ich mag vielleicht nicht besonders kräftig aussehen…" begann Jun verärgert.

"Verzeihen Sie mir, das klang wohl nicht so, wie es gemeint war."

"Und wenn ich mir die Frechheit im Gegenzug erlauben darf, scheinen Sie auf den ersten Blick auch nicht hier hinein zu passen."

"Das gehört alles zu meiner Tarnung", erwiderte er grinsend.

"Ich werde es niemandem erzählen, wenn sie niemandem verraten, dass ich mich auch nur tarne."

"Das verspreche ich. Aber jetzt lasse ich Sie erstmal auf Ihr Zimmer, Misses Kazama."

"Miss Kazama", korrigierte sie ihn, bevor sie bemerkte, was er eigentlich bezwecken wollte.

"Wir sehen uns dann spätestens auf der Eröffnungsparty heute Abend."

Jun verabschiedete sich von Lei und begab sich in den Lift. Sie zog ihre Zimmerkarte durch den Schlitz und wie versprochen leuchtete die Nummer ihrer Etage auf. Jun holte einmal tief Luft. Jetzt würde sie sich erstmal eine Stunde hinlegen und dann entscheiden, was sie heute Abend anziehen würde. Sie war schon sehr gespannt auf den heutigen Abend. Sie würde die anderen Tournament Teilnehmer kennen lernen und sie würde endlich den Mann sehen, den alle als so skrupellos und hinterhältig bezeichneten, den Chef der Mishima Corporation, Kazuya Mishima. Sie hatte ihn bisher noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, nicht einmal auf Bildern. Sie kannte lediglich seinen Vater Heihachi und fragte sich, ob die beiden wohl Ähnlichkeiten hatten. Das Bild, das sie sich von Heihachi gemacht hatte, nachdem Sie sein Foto gesehen und einiges über ihn in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, war nicht besonders gut, und es hieß, dass Kazuya seinen Vater an Grausamkeit noch überträfe.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sich die Lifttür öffnete. Sie hatte den fünften Stock erreicht. Langsam trat Jun auf den Gang hinaus und sah sich um. Sie konnte Zimmer 525 erspähen. Jun zog ihre Zimmerkarte aus der Tasche und sah sie sich an - Nummer 512. Dann erinnerte sie sich, was die Dame an der Rezeption gesagt hatte - rechter Flügel. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Gerade als Jun ihr Zimmer gefunden hatte, kam eine junge Amerikanerin, fröhlich pfeifend, den Gang herunter auf sie zu. Die junge Frau schien indianischer Abstammung zu sein. Sie trug ein Badetuch unter dem Arm und hatte feuchte Haare.

Sie grüßte Jun freundlich. Dann schwieg sie kurz, scheinbar auf der Suche nach den richtigen japanischen Worten und fragte dann ob Jun auch am Tournament teilnehmen würde. Diese nickte.

"Mein Name ist Kazama Jun", stellte sie sich vor.

"Michelle Chang", antwortete die andere Frau.

"Chang?" fragte Jun verdutzt.

"Mein Vater war asiatischer Abstammung." Michelles Mine verdunkelte sich sichtlich. "Wegen ihm bin ich auch hier. Die Mishima Corporation hat ihn auf dem Gewissen. Es ist mir relativ egal, ob Heihachi oder dieser Bastard Kazuya dafür verantwortlich ist, einer wird dafür bezahlen. "

Jun nickte nur. Der Gedanke an blinde Rache gefiel Ihr zwar gar nicht, aber sie verstand den Ärger der jungen Amerikanerin. Was musste geschehen sein, um eine so nette junge Frau, so zu verärgern. Michelles Ärger verflog langsam.

"Und was bringt Dich hier her?" frage sie Jun dann.

Diese hatte die Frage fast befürchtet. Sie konnte nichts sagen, damit ihre Deckung nicht aufflog.

"Ähnliche, persönliche Gründe", antwortete sie einfach.

"Okay, ich verstehe. Und ich frage auch nicht nach, wenn es etwas ist, über das Du nicht reden möchtest."

Jun nickte dankend.

"So, jetzt werde ich mir erstmal die Haare fönen. Und Du willst sicher endlich auf Dein Zimmer. Bekomm keinen Schock, die Zimmer sind riesig. Okay, wenn Du reden oder etwas unternehmen möchtest, dann klopf einfach", sagte Michelle und öffnete die Tür zu Zimmer 511, direkt gegenüber von Juns Zimmer.


	2. Hotel und Shopping

**Kapitel 2**

Jun kam endlich dazu, die Tür zu ihrem Hotelzimmer zu öffnen. Sie trat hinein. Der Anblick, der sie erwartete, war überwältigend. Sie hatte ein schlichtes kleines Hotelzimmer erwartet, wie sie es sonst auf ihren Reisen vorfand. Aber keine Spur davon. Das Zimmer war riesig und in zwei Bereiche unterteilt: Schlaf- und Wohnraum. In beiden fand sie einen Fernseher vor. In der Schlafecke einen herkömmlichen kleinen und im Wohnbereich in der Nähe des Sofas einen großen Flachbildschirm. Jun war nur froh, dass sie das Zimmer nicht selbst bezahlen musste, die Unterkunft war für alle Tournament Teilnehmer kostenlos.

Obwohl das Zimmer nur im 5. Stock war, war die Aussicht schon recht beeindruckend. Die Hochhäuer gegenüber waren zwar zu hoch, um besonders weit sehen zu können, aber unten sah man eine noble, nett angelegte Einkaufsstraße. Jun sah schon sich und Michelle diese mit Einkaufstüten beladen entlang schlendern. Hier ließ es sich, trotz der unangenehmen Aufgabe, drei Wochen aushalten.

Als nächstes begutachtete Jun das Bad. Auch dieses war riesig, mit einer Dusche und einer großzügigen Badewanne, in der locker zwei Leute Platz finden würden. Jun musste grinsen, als ihre Phantasie sich einen Scherz erlaubte und sie sich nacheinander mit Lei Wulong und mit Michelle in dieser Badewanne sah. Sie schob den Gedanken schnell kopfschüttelnd beiseite und begab sich zurück ins Zimmer. Dort packte sie erstmal Ihre Koffer, die bereits vom Hotelpersonal hochgebracht worden waren, aus. Vorsichtig nahm sie zwei Abendkleider heraus und hängte sie auf einen Bügel. Jetzt müsste sie sich nur noch entscheiden, welches sie heute Abend tragen würde.

Dann zog sie sich eine Trainingshose und ein Schlabber-T-Shirt an, warf sich aufs Bett und zog die Decke über ihren Körper. Allerdings konnte sie, obwohl sie sich sehr müde fühlte, nicht schlafen. Zu aufgeregt war sie. Also ließ sie ihre Gedanken wandern. Ihr fiel wieder ein, was Lei Wulong gesagt hatte. 'Das gehört alles zu meiner Tarnung.' Wie hatte er das gemeint? War es ein Scherz gewesen? Oder hatte er ein ähnliches Anliegen wie sie, und wenn es so wäre, war er unvorsichtig genug, ihr davon zu erzählen, oder wusste er, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte? Schon beim ersten Treffen? Sie wollte ihn auf jeden Fall im Auge behalten, vielleicht könnt er ihr noch helfen, oder umgekehrt, sie ihm.

Langsam erhob sich Jun aus ihrem Bett und ging zu ihrem Koffer. Sie zog eine Mappe mit Unterlagen zu dem Fall heraus und breitete sie auf dem Bett aus. Aber lange hielt sie sich damit nicht auf, sie kannte die Unterlagen schon so gut wie auswendig. Gelangweilt schlenderte sie zum Fenster und blickte hinaus. Sie hatte ihr Zimmer auf der Vorderseite des Hotels und konnte unten deutlich die geparkte Limousine sehen. Ihr gingen verschiedene Gedanken durch den Kopf und sie fragte sich, ob das bedeutete, dass Kazuya Mishima im Hotel war. Sie war zwar überzeugt, dass er nicht im Hotel wohnte, die Mishimas hatten schließlich ein großes Anwesen kaum außerhalb von Tokyo, aber vielleicht hatte er andere Dinge zu erledigen, Dinge die mit dem Tournament zu tun hatten. Für einen Moment überlegt Jun, ob sie ein wenig herum schnüffeln sollte, da tat sich unten etwas. Sie konnte hören, wie jemand Anweisungen gab, zumindest klang es vom Tonfall her so. Verstehen konnte sie es nicht so gut, da sie zu weit weg war. Dann sah Jun, wie ein junger Mann im schwarzen Anzug, mit silbernen Haaren aus dem Eingangsbereich des Hotels hervor trat und, begleitet von weiteren Männern in Anzügen, auf den Wagen zu schritt. Sie stiegen alle in die Limousine ein, die wenige Augenblicke später die Straße hinab verschwand.

Jun schrak zusammen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Eilig rannte sie zum Bett, sammelte die Unterlagen zusammen und verstaute sie wieder im Koffer. Es klopfte erneut.

"Ich komme", rief Jun und eilte zur Tür.

"Hey Jun", begrüßte sie Michelle, als sie die Tür öffnete. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Stadt ein wenig unsicher machen?" Sie holte einen Moment Luft und als Jun nicht reagierte, fuhr sie fort: "Und jetzt schick mich bitte nicht alleine los. Ich verlaufe mich gnadenlos."

Jun lächelte. "Ich warne Dich, ich bin keine wirkliche Hilfe in eine Großstadt wie dieser. Ich komme aus einem kleinen Dorf."

"Ach, die Großstadt lass mal meine Sorge sein, ich kann nur kein Wort lesen…" beschwerte sich Michelle.

"Na da kann ich weiter helfen. Ich lese Dir vor, und Du hilfst mir, meine Großstadtphobie zu überwinden."

"Gar kein Problem", entgegnete die junge Amerikanerin.

"Okay, lass mich noch meine Tasche holen und mich umziehen. Komm solange rein", sagte Jun und eilte in ihr Zimmer zurück. Michelle folgte zögerlich.

Jun kramte in ihrem Koffer, nach ihren Anziehsachen. Schnell zog sie sich eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an und schnappte sich dann ihre Tasche und eine Jacke.

"Okay, ich bin bereit."

"Dann lass uns gehen", sagte Michelle begeistert und eilte zur Tür.

"Was hast Du es so eilig?"

"Ich will hier raus. Es ist so luxuriös, dass ich mich schon fast unwohl fühle. Man traut sich gar nicht etwas anzufassen."

"Ich weiß, was Du meinst", sagte Jun nickend.

In der Halle begegneten die zwei Frauen Lei Wulong, der wohl nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als herumzulungern. Er grüßte freundlich. "Wohin des Wegs?"

"Wir wollten uns ein wenig die Geschäfte ansehen", antwortete Jun.

"Viel Spaß. Man sieht sich dann später", antwortete er lächelnd.

Jun und Michelle gingen weiter Richtung Ausgang.

"Hast Du gesehen, wie er Dich angeschaut hat?" fragte Michelle, als sie außer Hörreichweite waren. "Ich glaube, er mag Dich."

Jun wurde etwas verlegen. "Meinst Du?"

"Ganz sicher."

"Er ist ein netter Kerl."

"Er ist ein netter Kerl? Jun, er ist scharf. Diese wunderbaren langen Haare würde ich ihm gerne mal durchwuscheln."

Jun musste grinsen, hielt dabei aber verstohlen die Hand vor den Mund. Michelle war sehr offen, was solche Sachen anging, Jun würde sich das nie trauen.

"Na ja, ich will damit nicht sagen, dass es keine weiteren potentiellen Kandidaten im Tournament gibt", fuhr Michelle fort. Die zwei Frauen schlenderten durch die Einkaufsstraße, während sie sich weiter unterhielten.

"Ich habe sonst noch niemanden getroffen", entgegnete Jun.

"Das kannst Du heute Abend noch nachholen. Da werden sie alle versammelt sein."

Jun wusste, dass das Wort 'alle' auch Kazuya Mishima beinhaltete, was sie sofort wieder an den Mann mit den silbernen Haaren erinnerte.

"Michelle?"

"Ja?"

"Kennst Du alle Teilnehmer?"

"Die meisten. Ich war auch beim ersten King of Iron Fist dabei. Und von den Neuen habe ich einige schon getroffen."

"Weißt Du, wer der junge Mann mit den silbernen Haaren ist?"

"Klar. Das ist Chaolan. Lee Chaolan, Kazuyas Adoptivbruder. Warum?"

"Ach nichts. Ich habe nur gesehen, wie er in die Limousine eingestiegen ist. Aber mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass es nicht Kazuya war."

"Nein, nein. Der hat schwarze Haare, zurück gegelt, am Hinterkopf spitz zusammenlaufend, wenn er sich nicht gerade sehr verändert hat seit dem letzten Tournament. Den bekommt man in letzter Zeit wohl selten zu Gesicht, außer auf den Titelseiten von irgendwelchen Business oder High Society Magazinen. Chaolan hingegen läuft schon den ganzen Tag hier herum und organisiert. Er ist ja irgendwie schon süß…"

"Das kann ich nicht beurteilen. Ich habe ihn nur von weitem gesehen."

"Vertrau mir", sagte Michelle grinsend. "Ich würde allerdings nicht mit ihm ausgehen… wegen Kazuya. Da möchte man wirklich nicht hinein geraten."

"Wie meinst Du das?"

"Ich meine nur: Kazuya ist gefährlich. Manche Leute gehen soweit zu behaupten, er hätte einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen."

Jun sah Michelle ungläubig an.

"Ja, ich weiß, ich glaube es ja auch nicht. Man braucht keinen Grund um ein Arschloch zu sein."

"Ist er denn wirklich so schlimm, wie sein Ruf?"

"Du hast ihn also noch nicht kennen gelernt? Das wirst Du dann ja heute Abend, wenn sich der Herr unter das gemeine Fußvolk mischen muss."

"Gemeines Fußvolk? Du meinst er hält sich für was Besseres?"

"Du musst das mal so sehen, er ist der Chef einer der größten Konzerne Japans. Wenn man der Presse glauben darf, ist er momentan auf Platz 10 der reichsten Männer der Welt, mit Aufwärtstrend. Er hat das erste "King of Iron Fist" Tournament gewonnen, ist also offiziell der gefürchtetste Kampfsportler der Welt. Klar hält der sich für etwas Besseres."

Die beiden waren inzwischen schon einige Häuserblocks weiter und standen nun vor einem Bekleidungsgeschäft.

"Die Hose gefällt mir", sagte Michelle plötzlich völlig vom Thema abgelenkt.

"Dann lass uns hinein gehen und sie anprobieren."

Die zwei Frauen verschwanden für einige Zeit in dem Geschäft.


	3. Eröffnungsbankett

**Kapitel 3**

Gegen 19.30 Uhr klopfte es an Juns Tür. Sie öffnete im hellen Abendkleid mit weißen halbhohen Sandalen. Michelle stand im Gang. Sie trug ein weinrotes Abendkleid und hohe Schuhe, wodurch sie jetzt fast so groß war wie Jun.

"Bist Du soweit?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

"Warum so früh? Wir haben doch noch Zeit."

"Ich habe vorhin Baek und Lei getroffen und mit ihnen abgemacht, dass wir sie vorher treffen."

"Hättest Du mich nicht vorwarnen können?" grinste Jun.

"Damit Du Dich aus dem Staub machen kannst, klar."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich Lei gegenüber verhalten soll." Sagte sie schon etwas besorgter.

"Dich scheint es ja schwer erwischt zu haben. Verhalte Dich einfach ganz normal."

"So ein Quatsch. Es hat mich nicht erwischt", verteidigte Jun sich. Dann schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche. "Okay, ich bin soweit." Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss.

"Also, erzähl mir was von Baek. Wer ist er, was macht er so, wie sieht er aus… Ach Quatsch, das letzte werde ich ja gleich sehen."

Die beiden waren auf dem Weg zu den Aufzügen. Davor mussten sie anhalten und warten.

"Ich habe ihn gestern kennen gelernt", begann Michelle. "Wir sind zusammen im Hotel angekommen. Er kommt aus Korea. Seine Sportart ist Tae Kwon Do. Und er ist niedlich."

"Sind bei Dir eigentlich alle niedlich?" frage Jun grinsend.

"Also er auf jeden Fall. Aber er ist nicht ganz vertrauenswürdig. Er arbeitet hin und wieder im Auftrag der Mishima Corporation. Also sei vorsichtig, was Du ihm erzählst. Er ist Kazuyas Spion. Ist das nicht sexy?"

In dem Moment hielt einer der Aufzüge und die Türen öffneten sich. Jun und Michelle unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltung. Zwei Leute befanden sich bereits im Lift. Jun erkannte die zwei sofort wieder. Sie waren heute Morgen in der Eingangshalle gewesen, als sie angekommen war. Einer der zwei war asiatischer Abstammung. Er hatte schwarze kurze Haare und einen Schnurrbart. Der andere Mann war groß und blond und sah etwas stoppelig im Gesicht aus. Beide trugen einen Anzug, sie waren wohl auch auf dem Weg zum Empfang. Die beiden unterhielten sich auf Englisch.

Der Blonde schimpfte wild auf Englisch vor sich hin. Jun verstand nur einige Fetzen, die aber deutlich machten, dass er sehr aufgebracht war. Sekunden später hielt der Lift an und die beiden stiegen aus, während der dunkelhaarige beruhigend auf seinen Freund einredete.

Jun sah Michelle verwirrt an. "Was war das? Ich habe nicht alles verstanden."

"Das waren Paul Phoenix und Marshall Law. Der Blonde, Paul, hat noch eine Rechnung mit Kazuya Mishima offen. Ich nehme an, das war der Grund für seine Wut. Er ist immer ein wenig unkontrolliert, wenn Du mich fragst."

Die beiden Frauen traten ebenfalls aus dem Lift. Keine 20 Meter vom Lift entfernt trafen sie auf Lei und Baek. Michelle stellte Jun und Baek einander vor. Er lächelte sie freundlich an und verneigte sich zum Gruß. Jun tat dasselbe.

Sobald die Begrüßung vorbei war, stellte sich Lei zwischen die beiden, als wolle er deutlich machen, dass Jun mit ihm hier war. Baek schien das allerdings nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Seine Blicke galten ohnehin Michelle. Sie unterhielten sich noch einige Zeit in der Hotelhalle.

Die vier begaben sich um viertel vor gemeinsam in den Saal, wo die Eröffnungsfeier stattfinden sollte. An der Tür wurde überprüft, ob sie eine Einladung hatten und ob sie keine gefährlichen Waffen bei sich trugen. Im Saal waren einige Tische aufgebaut, die mit Platzkarten versehen waren. Jun war erleichtert, dass sie mit Michelle und Lei an einem Tisch platziert war. Außerdem saßen am selben Tisch noch die zwei Amerikaner aus dem Aufzug und ein weiterer Mann mit einer Leopardenmaske. Dieser stellte sich als King vor.

Jun setzte sich auf ihren zugewiesenen Platz und die anderen zwei folgten ihrem Beispiel. Baek war für einen anderen Tisch eingeteilt, an dem bereits ein Sumo Ringer saß.

"Das ist Ganryu", sagte Michelle. "Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen. Seit ich hier bin starrt der Kerl mich ständig an."

"Ich finde ihn beängstigend. Er ist so groß und kräftig. Dem möchte ich nicht in einem Kampf begegnen", sagte Jun.

"Das möchten wir wohl alle nicht. Aber wer durchkommen will, muss wohl auch an ihm vorbei, wenn es soweit ist", sagte Lei. "Aber ganz ehrlich habe ich eher Sorgen, wenn ich dran denke gegen Kazuya Mishima kommen zu können. Aber so weit sind wir zum Glück noch nicht."

Auch an den anderen Tischen saßen bereits Kämpfer und andere geladenen Gäste. Zwei Tische am Rand waren für die Presse reserviert und auch teilweise schon besetzt. Am Ende des Saals war ein großer Tisch aufgebaut an dem bisher noch niemand saß. Aber alle Tische waren so angeordnet, dass es gleich klar wurde, dass dort die Veranstalter sitzen würden.

Michelle zwinkerte immer wieder Baek am Nachbartisch zu. Aber dieser war schon bald in ein Gespräch mit einem anderen Kämpfer, der auch an seinem Tisch Platz genommen hatte, vertieft. Also wandte sich Michelle ihren Tischnachbarn zu.

"Schade, dass er woanders sitzt. Aber na ja, so können wir wenigstens in Ruhe über Mishima lästern."

"Was gibt's denn zu lästern?" fragte Jun grinsend.

"Ach ich sag's Dir, wenn mir was einfällt."

Der Saal füllte sich weiter mit Gästen und die meisten Tische waren schon voll besetzt.

Lei blickte ungeduldig auf seine Uhr. "Fünf vor. Glaubt Ihr man lässt uns warten?"

"Das werden wir sehen", antwortete Michelle.

In dem Moment kamen einige Sicherheitsleute in schwarzen Anzügen in den Saal. Fünf große kräftige Männer zählte Jun.

"Strenge Sicherheitsvorkehrungen heute", meinte sie dann.

"Das ist auch nötig. Er hat sich einige Feinde gemacht", mischte sich Paul Phoenix ein, der die Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte. Jun lächelte ihn vorsichtig an. Sie war sich nicht so sicher, was sie von Paul zu halten hatte. So richtig konnte sie sich mit dem rauen Amerikaner nicht anfreunden. Die anderen sprachen nicht und schauten nur ungeduldig in der Gegend herum.

Kurz drauf kam eine junge Frau mit roten Haaren in einem ebenfalls roten Abendkleid in den Saal. Sie wurde von einem der Kellner zu dem großen Tisch geführt und nahm als erste dort Platz.

"Diese Schlampe", hörte Jun Paul von sich geben.

Jun sah verstört zu Michelle.

"Lange Geschichte", flüsterte diese.

Jun sah noch einmal zu der Frau hinüber und bekam so auch mit, wie sich eine blonde Frau ebenfalls an diesen Tisch setzte. Die beiden sahen einander misstrauisch an, sprachen aber kein Wort.

Weitere Sicherheitsleute betraten Punkt 8 den Saal, gefolgt von dem Mann, den Jun als Lee Chaolan wieder erkannte, einer jungen, attraktiven Japanerin in einem schwarzen Minirock und schwarzer Anzugjacke und einem Mann in einem dunkellila Anzug mit schwarzen zurück gegelten Haaren. Jun wusste sofort, wer er war, sein Auftreten war so selbstbewusst, dass es nur Kazuya Mishima sein konnte. Michelle wurde neben Jun ganz unruhig und auch Paul wirkte angespannt. Ansonsten war es still im Saal.

Die drei traten an das aufgebaute Rednerpult mit Mikrophon heran.

"Ist das Kazuya Mishima?" flüsterte Jun zu Michelle.

Diese nickte bestätigend.

"So habe ich ihn mir nicht vorgestellt."

"Ja, ich weiß. Für ein so großes Arschloch sieht er einfach zu gut aus."

Jun sah Michelle entsetzt an.

"Ist doch so. Aber Wahrscheinlich fragst Du Dich jetzt, wie ich so was nur denken kann, und genau das frage ich mich auch."

Jun wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten solle, abgesehen davon, dass in wenigen Sekunden die Begrüßungsrede beginnen würde, und sie das Gefühl hatte, besser still zu sein.

Kazuya Mishima trat an das Mikrophon heran.

"Herzlich willkommen zum King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. Wir möchten besonders die Teilnehmer begrüßen, die zum ersten Mal dabei sind."

Jun fühlte sich dabei angesprochen und hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie noch nicht so ganz dazu gehörte. Ein Blick durch den Saal, in die Gesichter ihrer Mitstreiter verriet ihr aber, dass es vielen so ging. Sie sah wieder zu Kazuya Mishima. Sie musste zugeben von seiner Präsenz leicht eingeschüchtert zu sein. Er hatte etwas an sich, was ihn unerreichbar erscheinen ließ. Ja, Michelle hatte Recht, das machte ihn attraktiv. Sie schob ihre Gedanken beiseite und hörte weiter zu.

"Bevor das Buffet eröffnet ist, gibt es noch einige organisatorische Dinge zu klären. Meine Sekretärin Takano Natsumi wird sie über die Regeln aufklären."

Kazuya trat beiseite und überließ der jungen Frau das Mikrophon. Jun viel sofort auf, wie selbstsicher die Frau war. Aber das musste sie wohl auch seine, wenn sie einen Job bei der Mishima Zaibatsu hatte.

"Willkommen. Vor Ihnen auf dem Tisch finden sie eine Tournament Mappe mit Ihrem Namen. Darin finden sie alle wichtigen Unterlagen, Termine, Kampfpläne, alles was sie benötigen. Des Weiteren finden sie dort die Tournament-Regeln. Sie haben das Recht jederzeit aus dem Tournier auszusteigen. Wir hoffen allerdings, dass dieses nicht geschehen wird, und Sie Sich vorher gut überlegt haben, worauf Sie Sich durch Ihre Teilnahme einlassen. Wenn sie irgendwelche Fragen bezüglich des Tournaments haben, wenden Sie Sich bitte an mich. Mr. Mishima und Mr. Lee stehen nicht für weitere Fragen zur Verfügung."

Jun konnte sehen, wie Chaolan bei dem letzten Satz überheblich grinste, Kazuya hingegen zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Er wirkte ohnehin etwas abwesend, als ob ihn all dies sowieso nicht betreffen würde. Natsumi wandte sich nun dem Pressetisch zu, wo schon zwei Arme erhoben waren.

"Wenn Sie ein Interview wünschen, sprechen Sie mich bitte morgen früh an. Für ein Interview mit Mister Mishima benötigen sie einen Termin."

Die Arme senkten sich und Natsumi wandte sich wieder an den gesamten Saal.

"Das war es erst einmal von unserer Seite. Lesen Sie sich die Unterlagen bitte gründlich durch. Damit wäre das Buffet eröffnet."


	4. Kazuya Mishima und Paul Phoenix

**Kapitel 4**

Die meisten Teilnehmer wandten sich nun ihren jeweiligen Tischen zu. Juns Blick verweilte etwas länger noch auf der Frau. Sie trat vom Mikrophon zurück und ging dann auf Kazuya zu, mit welchem sie ein paar Worte wechselte. Dieser ging dann als erster zu seinem Tisch. Natsumi und Chaolan folgten ihm und sofort kümmerte sich einer der Kellner um sie.

An Jun's Tisch begannen die Gespräche. Paul Phoenix machte kein Geheimnis daraus, was er dachte.

"Der Herr ist sich also zu fein Fragen zu beantworten. Er steht für Fragen nicht zur Verfügung. Steht er wenigstens für Schläge zur Verfügung? Oder lässt er das auch seine Sekretärin machen? Arschloch."

"Paul brennt auf ein Rematch", flüsterte Michelle zu Jun.

Lei beugte sich zu den Damen herüber.

"Ich werde dann jetzt zum Buffet gehen. Soll ich etwas mitbringen?"

"Wir kommen mit", meinte Michelle bevor Jun überhaupt reagieren konnte.

Im Grunde war sie schon dankbar darüber, dass sie den Tisch verlassen konnte und nicht weiter Pauls Geschimpfe anhören musste, also erhob sie sich und folgte den anderen beiden.

"Ich hoffe es gibt auch gebratene Nudeln, wenn es was Chinesisches gibt, dann gebratene Nudeln. Ich habe so einen Hunger auf gebratene Nudeln. Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn Ihr welche findet", verkündete Lei. Dann nahm er sich einen Teller. "Ich gehe erstmal nach rechts."

"Ok, dann gehe ich nach links", sagte Jun.

"Kann ich Dich alleine lassen?" fragte Michelle. "Ich habe dort etwas gesehen, was ich möchte."

"Ok, wir sehen uns dann am Tisch."

Jun und Michelle nahmen sich auch einen Teller und verschwanden in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.

Jun ging langsam die Reihe entlang. Vor ihr schlichen weitere Kämpfer am Buffet vorbei und nahmen sich hier und dort etwas, so dass Geduld angesagt war. Jun nahm sich etwas Sushi. Die ganzen internationalen Gerichte sahen zwar sehr verlockend aus, aber sie wollte ihrem Magen nicht zu viel zumuten, vor allem jetzt so kurz vor dem Tournament. Als nächstes kam sie an ein Tablett mit gebratenen Nudeln. Sie musste sofort an Lei denken, der danach gefragt hatte. Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um, um zu sehen, wo Lei war. Sie hatte dabei nicht an ihren Teller gedacht und konnte gerade noch ihr Sushi davon abhalten dem Mann hinter ihr aufs Hemd zu springen. Jun erstarrte, als sie den Mann hinter ihr erkannte. Kazuya Mishima hatte vorne am Pult schon groß gewirkt, aber jetzt, da er genau vor ihr stand, schien er noch größer. Er sah Jun mit durchdringendem Blick an, so dass sie nervös wurde und beschämt zu Boden sah.

"Es tut mir Leid, Mishima-sama", stammelte sie.

"Es ist ja nichts passiert, Miss…"

"Kazama."

"… Miss Kazama."

Seine tiefe Stimme ließ sie erzittern, aber der Ton in dem er sprach war freundlich. Jun wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, ob sie überhaupt was sagen sollte, also blieb sie still.

"Sie sind neu dabei", bemerkte er mit Interesse, wodurch er Jun leicht beunruhigte. Ihr war es gar nicht wohl dabei seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, schließlich gab es nur einen wirklichen Grund, warum sie hier war, wegen ihm. Und sie fürchtete, dass das offensichtlich war, wenn man sie mit den anderen Topfightern verglich. Früher oder später würde sie auch noch geschäftlich mit ihm sprechen müssen und spätestens dann würde es ganz klar werden. Aber erst einmal wollte sie etwas unbemerkter bleiben, so tun, als gäbe es andere Gründe für ihre Anwesenheit hier. Geld war immer ein guter Grund, und Geld bot dieses Tournier genug.

Als Antwort auf seine Frage nickte Jun nur freundlich.

"Sie dürfen ruhig sprechen", fuhr er fort. "Ich beiße, entgegen aller Gerüchte, nicht."

Diese Aussage war eindeutig als Scherz gemeint, also grinste Jun. Sie wusste selbst nicht, was mit ihr los war, sie war doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Aber seine Gegenwart verunsicherte sie.

"Es war nett sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Kazama." Damit verabschiedete er sich und ging zurück zu seinem Tisch. Jun sah ihm kurz hinterher und begab sich dann zu ihrem eigenen Tisch zurück.

"Was wollte er von Dir?" frage Michelle, als Jun zu sich hinsetzte. Jun sah zurück zum Buffet und dann hinter Kazuya Mishima hinterher. Ihr war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie dort so beobachtet werden konnte. Sie wandte sich wieder Michelle zu.

"Kazuya Mishima? Nichts. Ich hätte ihm nur fast meinen Tellerinhalt über das Hemd gekippt. Das war vielleicht peinlich."

Sie bemerkte Michelles misstrauischen Blick

"Ich habe nur mit ihm gesprochen. Irgendwann muss ich ihn ja kennen lernen… Ich habe übrigens gebratene Nudel gefunden."

"Und? Was hat er gesagt?" fuhr Michelle unermüdlich fort.

"Nicht viel."

Lei Wulong kehrte zum Tisch zurück. Er stellte seinen Teller ab und Jun erkannte, dass er die gebratenen Nudeln schon selber gefunden hatte.

"Über wen wird denn hier gerade gelästert?"

"Über niemanden…" sagte Jun im selben Moment wie Michelle antwortete.

"Kazuya Mishima."

Jun fühlte sich plötzlich reichlich dumm. Warum hatte sie 'niemand' gesagt? Das musste ja einen komischen Eindruck machen. Was sollte Lei wohl denken, wenn sie mit Michelle über einen anderen Mann sprach und dann so tät, als wäre dem nicht so? Hätte sie doch bloß auch offen die Wahrheit gesagt. Es wäre nichts daran verdächtig gewesen, bis sie so reagiert hatte. Schließlich frage sich Jun, warum sie sich überhaupt diese Gedanken machte. Sie war scheinbar auch die einzige, die sich solche Gedanken machte, wie man an den Gesichtern von Michelle und Lei erkennen konnte. Die beiden fanden es wohl eher erheiternd, dass Jun Kazuya als 'niemanden' bezeichnet hatte, wo es ihm ja angeblich so wichtig war 'jemand' zu sein.

Jun ließ ihren Blick zu dem Haupttisch hinüber wandern. Dort schien man sich köstlich über ein paar Stories zu amüsieren, die Lee Chaolan zum Besten gab. Es saß zwischen Natsumi und der irischen Blondine namens Nina. Kazuya Mishima saß auf der anderen Seite seiner Sekretärin und neben ihm die rothaarige Anna. Er schien als nächstes etwas zu sagen und die beiden Damen neben ihm sahen ihn mit etwas das für Jun wie Bewunderung aussah an. Bei Natsumi war zwar eine gewisse professionelle Distanz zu erkennen, aber die Bewunderung war eindeutig da. Kazuya machte den Eindruck eines Rockstars, umgeben von Groupies und Leuten, die ihn anhimmelten. Und am erschreckensten für Jun war, dass sie es nachvollziehen konnte. Sie ließ den Gedanken aber sofort fallen, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass das nicht ihre Welt war.

Jun wandte sich zurück zu Lei und Michelle, die beide mit ihrem Essen beschäftigt waren.

"Naja, man kann nicht klagen. Das Essen ist hervorragend, die Unterkunft ist nobel, nur das Tournament könnte noch hässlich werden…" gab Lei von sich.

"Das war beim ersten Mal schon so", antwortete Michelle. "Da war es aber kein Hotel, sondern Heihachi hatte uns privat bei sich untergebracht. Es war etwas kleiner und 'familiärer'. Schlecht behandelt wird man hier eigentlich nur beim Kampf selber, und die medizinische Versorgung im Falle einer Verletzung ist erstklassig."

"Warum wohnen wohl jetzt alle im Hotel?" fragte Lei.

"Vielleicht hätten sie so viele Leute nicht unterbringen können", warf Jun ein.

Michelle schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaube ich eigentlich nicht. Nach allem was ich beim ersten Tournier gesehen habe, wäre das auch dieses Mal locker möglich gewesen."

"Kazuya hat etwas zu verbergen", bemerkte Lei.

"Das mag sein, aber hatte das Heihachi nicht auch schon?"

"Kazuya legt mehr wert auf seine Privatsphäre. Und er hat ganz sicher etwas zu verbergen. Man kann ihm nur absolut nichts nachweisen. Sämtliche Mishima Zaibatsu Geschäftsräume, die Forschungseinrichtungen, sogar seine Villa sind schon durchsucht worden. Alles was uns das gebracht hat ist eine heftige Klage."

Jun war überrascht, wie offen Michelle und Lei über all dies sprachen, wo überall Kazuyas Spione lauern konnten. Und Lei erzählte immer weiter.

"Nach außen hin hat er eine weiße Weste, intern ist die wohl so rot, wie die Haare seiner weiblichen Begleitung."

Die zwei Frauen blickten sofort zu dem anderen Tisch herüber und zu Anna Williams. Neugierig sahen sie dann wieder zu Lei.

"Anna Williams, Auftragskillerin, genau wie ihre Schwester Nina, die Blondine." Diesmal sah nur Jun zum Tisch. Michelle kannte Nina schon sehr gut vom ersten Tournier.

"Angeblich beschützt Anna ihn vor ihrer Schwester. Als ob er das nötig hätte. Ihn Wahrheit erfüllt Anna wohl einen ganz anderen Zweck."

Jun wusste nicht, ob er damit auf sexuelle Dinge anspielte, aber Michelles Reaktion bestätigte diese Vermutung.

"Wahrscheinlich. Er hält nicht viel von der japanischen Zurückhaltung was diese Dinge angeht."

"Woher weißt Du das denn?" fragte Lei entsetzt.

"_So _meinte ich das jetzt nicht. Ich meinte nur… man hört ja so Dinge. Er macht da kein Geheimnis draus. Vergiss nicht, ich habe schon beim ersten Tournament ein paar Dinge mitbekommen."

In der Gesprächspause, die entstand, stand Paul Phoenix auf und verkündete lautstark, dass er nun gehen würde. Marshall Law folge ihm und die beiden verschwanden in der Menge. Lei sah ihnen nach. Die drei waren nun alleine an ihrem Tisch. Baek sah seine Chance gekommen und wechselte seinen Tisch, um neben Michelle sitzen zu können. Lei hatte dies noch nicht bemerkt, als er seine Frage startete.

"Was hat es jetzt eigentlich mit diesem Paul auf sich?"

Michelle wusste nicht, ob sie darauf antworten sollte, mit Baek in der Nähe, aber scheinbar wusste dieser selber Bescheid und er hatte nichts gegen ein paar Gespräche über die Mitstreiter einzuwenden. Er übernahm sofort das Wort.

"Paul Phoenix hatte im ersten Tournier einen Kampf gegen Mr. Mishima. Sie haben bestimmt an die zwei Stunden gekämpft."

Er sah zu Michelle und diese nickte bestätigend.

"Beide waren schon sehr erschöpft, aber niemand wollte aufgeben. Egal mit was der eine den anderen nieder steckte, er stand wieder auf. Ein Unentschieden gibt es hier aber nicht, also musste jemand gewinnen. Kazuya wurde nach Punkten zum Sieger erklärt."

"Und das hat Paul natürlich nicht gefallen. Er hat sich betrogen gefühlt", fügte Michelle hinzu. "Er meinte, dass Kazuya nur weiter gekommen wäre, weil er Heihachi's Sohn wäre."

"Das ist lächerlich, die zwei konnten sich nicht leiden", warf Baek ein.

"Ich weiß das. Kazuya hat eindeutig den besseren Kampf geführt, aber wie macht man das dem Verlierer klar? Jedenfalls hält Paul sich für den wahren King of Iron Fist."

"Dann haben sie ja jetzt die Chance das auszugleichen", bemerkte Jun.

"Na hoffentlich, dann hört das endlich auf. Es ist erst der erste Abend, aber noch ein paar Mal die Klagen von Paul und ich bin bereit zu morden."

"Na, das will ich überhört haben", meinte Lei.

Baek grinste. "Ich verstehe aber, was sie meint."

Die vier wurden unterbrochen, als der Sumoringer Ganryu sich, zu Michelles Entsetzen, dazu gestellte. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich sichtlich unwohl, da er die ganze Zeit zu ihr starrte. Baek schien das nicht weiter zu stören.

Michelle beugte sich flüsternd zu Jun.

"Kann ich Dich mal für einen Moment alleine lassen? Den ertrage ich nicht ohne einen guten Drink."

Jun nickte. Daraufhin entschuldigte Michelle sich und verließ den Tisch. Die drei Männer waren währenddessen zum Thema zurückgekehrt und unterhielten sich nun über Fähigkeiten der anderen Kämpfer. Jun tat so, als hörte sie interessiert zu, ihr Blick folgte aber Michelle zur Cocktail Bar. Sie sah, wie die junge Amerikanerin dort auf Lee Chaolan traf, und sich mit diesem unterhielt. Jun fiel auf, dass die beiden ein wenig flirteten. Sie fragte sich, was wohl mit Baek wäre, ob er plötzlich uninteressant war. Ihr Blick wandte sich den Männern zu, die immer noch angeregt diskutierten und nichts von den Geschehnissen an der Bar mitbekamen. Als Jun sich zurück wandte, verabschiedete Lee sich gerade und Michelle drehte sich dem Barkeeper zu. Jun sah Lee hinterher, als er zu seinem Tisch zurückkehrte. Dabei traf ihr Blick den von Kazuya Mishima und sofort sah die woanders hin. Sie wandte sich zurück zu ihrem Tisch und Michelle war inzwischen ebenfalls zurück.

Michelle hatte scheinbar bemerkt, dass Jun Lee hinterher gesehen hatte.

"Er sieht nicht nur gut aus, er ist auch charmant", schwärmte sie. Sie sah Juns leicht entsetzten Blick und fuhr fort. "Etwas flirten kann nicht schaden, vielleicht finde ich so auch noch schneller heraus, was mit meiner Mutter passiert ist."


End file.
